A Life Worth Waiting For
by Fanlover14
Summary: What kind of sparks and tragedy will ensure when Ethan and Benny take a trip to China and meet the supernatural world there? Read on to find out. Slash. Guy/Guy. Don't Like then Don't Read
1. Long Needed Sleep

**I hope y'all like this new Bethan story! It's been a idea I've had in the making for awhile and have been trying to piece together what would make for a interesting read! Anyways, enjoy Traveling Abroad!**

Ethan walked past the door of Benny's and his bedroom with his suitcase in his hand, Benny following right behind as he ran past Ethan and plopped down onto the bed.

"Finally! I thought that flight would never end!" Benny hollered as he began to roll around in the soft sheets of the hotel bed.

"Tell me about it. I didn't know what would cause me to go crazy first! The crying baby or the snoring guy behind us!" Ethan said laughing as he put his suitcase down by the hotel dresser and walked over to the glass balcony door.

"Can you believe it E! Six whole months in China! I still can't believe your parent's said yes!" Benny said as he jumped up and joined Ethan by the balcony door.

"I know right! Don't get too comfortable though, tomorrow we leave to meet our foreign exchange family. They live in Shanghai, and if the hotel clerk is right then we will be on the bus for a couple of hours." Ethan said as he looked back at his travel companion, who just fell back on the bed once more.

"My ass is numb enough! I can't wait to get a look at these Asian babes!" Benny said, lifting his head to give a small wink to Ethan as Ethan just rolled his eyes and went back to staring at the city.

"Beijing is so huge compared to Whitechapel! If it wasn't for our interpreter I'm not sure if we would've found the hotel. Did you make sure to brush up on your Mandarin on the flight here?" Ethan asked as he walked to the bed and joined Benny.

"Yea, I am still rusty though. Fifteenth hours isn't exactly enough to learn a whole new language ya know." Benny said as he turned his head to look over at Ethan who was already falling asleep from exhaustion.

"E? Ethan?" Benny said as he sat up on his elbows and began to poke Ethan who just breathed lightly in return as he curled up in the covers.

Benny stood up as he took Ethan's shoes off and then dragged the blankets back and over Ethan before closing the curtains to the room. He smiled at how sound Ethan looked sleeping in the bed, decorated in oriental dragons. Laying down next to Ethan, Benny grabbed the TV remote on the nightstand next to their bed and flipped on the TV. Groaning in frustration at the fact that every show was in Chinese, Benny flipped through the channels till he came to a music channel showcasing traditional and modern day Chinese music. He smiled to himself as he watched women and men dance around in their traditional outfits and headdresses. Even though the majority of people thought Benny was nothing but a woman chasing, video gaming, nerd junkie; he did have a cultural side to him that only Ethan really got to see. Soon Benny could feel his eyes growing heavy as he caught himself dowsing off a few times, before finally turning off the TV and curling up in bed.

"Goodnight E." Benny said to his sleeping companion as he turned his back to Ethan and was soon fast asleep himself.

**Did I do good for a first chapter? I really hope so, for all my Bethan fans! Please review and tell me!**


	2. Orphans and Trains

**Here is another chapter to Travel Abroad which has gotten great reviews so far! Please continue being such great fans. Enjoy.**

Ethan stood there at the train station, map in hands as he fussed with trying to keep it in his hands against the torrential downpour pounding the station canopy above him, with wind constantly trying to rip the map away.

"Dammit." Ethan muttered under his breath as he snatched the map back from the wind for the fifth time in under a minute. He looked up and saw Benny playing with some of the kids in the station, even though it was pouring rain Benny always managed to find a way to make life fun. Ethan smiled to himself even with rain pelting his body, he had to admit; he did like Benny somewhat even though he could never let his best friend since birth know his feelings about him.

"Xiexie Ni Xiansheng!" hollered a small little oriental girl as she waved bye to Benny who smiled back and waved back to her with excitement on his face.

"What did she just say?" Ethan asked as Benny returned to his side, taking another glance at the map before their train arrived.

"She said 'Thank you sir'" Benny said as he took the map from a frustrated Ethan and studied it a bit more.

"You look like you had a blast playing tag with the kids over there, where's there parents?" Ethan asked as he pulled his hood up and pulled the strings tightly.

"They don't have any. Those children are orphans with the local orphanage, that's what that woman standing by the train pillar said." Benny replied as he nodded his head over to a petite Chinese woman who was now rounding the kids up and giving a small wave to him as she smiled. Ethan smiled back as he watched her deal with the kids and the fact that her long black hair kept whipping up in the storm wind.

"Really? That's heartbreaking...no parents." Ethan said as he watched the little girl Benny had been playing with smile at them, a few of her baby teeth missing as she saw Ethan and gave him a big wave and laughed causing him to giggle and wave back to her.

"Looks like this train will be taking us straight to Shanghai, no stops or anything. At least we don't have to worry about getting lost at another train platform. I heard we are riding one of the bullet trains, you know how fast those can get?" Benny exclaimed excitedly as he looked at Ethan who was still staring at the small little girl, a sense of longing in his eyes.

"You okay E?" Benny said as he reached his hand over and gently shook Ethan's shoulders. Ethan turned to look at him and he watched as Ethan wiped one of his eyes with his sleeve.

"Yea I'm fine, just never see that kind of thing in Whitechapel and it's a bit hard to see them so young and without loving parents." Ethan said as he managed a smile at Benny as he wiped the last bit of water away from his eyes.

"Yea I know, makes you wanna take them in and give them a good home." Benny said back as he watched the woman round the kids up and walk out of the station. "You think the exchange family has Ninja Zombie Four?" Benny said as he gently elbowed Ethan causing him to giggle and laugh at his friends sudden stupidity.

"Oh yea, I bet they have that and loads of other games to!" Ethan said as he giggled more and wiped the rain from his face.

"You think so!" Benny hollered happily as he mocked surprise and clasped his hands onto his cheeks and laughed.

"Shut up Benny." Ethan said as he smirked at his best friend who then just acted hurt as he threw his hand over his chest.

"I'm wounded by your words Mr. Morgan." Benny said as he smiled and reached over and punched Ethan playfully in the shoulder, causing Ethan to swing back but epically miss as he tumbled and fell forward into a big puddle.

"Fantastic." Ethan muttered as he spit water away from his lips and lifted his soaking shirt sleeves and rang them out while Benny stood in the background holding his sides from laughing.

Benny reached out his hand as he helped Ethan back up who glared at him with a mix of anger and happiness as he determined if he should laugh or be mad. Ethan felt as the corners of his lips began to curve upwards into a smile as he began to smile and giggle alongside Benny.

"Hello, are you Mr. Weir and Mr. Morgan?" came a raspy old voice as Ethan and Benny turned to see a elderly woman with a cane standing there looking at them with withered eyes.

"Yes we are, how may we help you?" Benny said as the old woman smiled and walked forward and bowed to them.

"I am Mrs. Lanzhou Lu Kin, the mother of the woman's family you'll be staying with." she said as she stood back up and smiled at them eagerly.

Ethan and Benny took notice and bowed to her before standing and greeting her with their full names.

"Well boys it looks like I made it just in time, here comes the train now. I was afraid I would get caught up in the traffic and on top of the weather I wasn't sure I'd be able to escort you to my daughters home. I can insure you she is quite thrilled to have you boys staying with her and her husband, they have a daughter about your age!" the woman said as she ushered the boys onto the train, chatting up a storm with a smile on her face the whole time.

"Looks like this will be a interesting trip for us both." Benny said as they made their way to their arranged seats alongside Mrs. Kin who kept talking and smiling at them both.

**Please review! I hope this was a good chapter! **


	3. Two Set of Eyes

**So here we are with another chapter to Travel Abroad, I hope I can make you all feel like your there alongside Ethan and Benny! Enjoy and review.**

Benny smiled to himself as Ethan had his head on his shoulder as he slept peacefully. He looked out the train window at the twisted limestone mountains towering in the distance as a light fog enveloped the tops of the mountains.

"What you two have is a beautiful thing/" Mrs. Kin said as she smiled at Benny, her almond shaped eyes filled with simplicity and beauty.

"What do you mean?" Benny asked as he turned to look at her as she simply looked out the window herself towards the mountains, men and women in the distance picking rice from the paddy.

"Mr. Weir, I come from a more simple time in Chinese history before the new government took over. I came from a small village up north, we had a saying there. There are two sets of eyes, the first that see the things we have in life, such as food and water and shelter. The second pair of eyes see what we want in life, such as love and longing. We were taught to use both as we grew up and never take a moment for granted, the day I opened my eyes I met my husband. I was one of the first non arranged marriages in my village, it was quite the scandal back then. I can see how you look at Mr. Morgan, it's just up to you to open your second pair of eyes and see it for yourself." Mrs. Kin said as she went back to watching the mountains pass by, leaving Benny with his mouth slightly ajar as he looked down at his best friend sleeping on his shoulder.

'Do I really have feelings for Ethan?' Benny thought to himself as he brought his hand up and brushed aside some of Ethan's messy hair and smiled to himself. 'Maybe...just maybe.' thought Benny as he too went back to staring at the evening sun make it's journey west over the looming mountains.

Benny smiled at a pair of teenagers farming in the field in the distance who played laughed with each other, and began to throw weeds at each other. It reminded him a lot of Ethan and him when they were children and use to play in his grandmothers garden. Benny laid his head back as he witnessed a small hillside temple, with a stair case tracing the side of the mountain up to it. Benny closed his eyes after taking in all the beauty of everything as he felt sleep overcome his eyelids.

Many Hours Later

"Mr. Weir and Mr. Morgan, wake up! We are here!" came Mrs. Kin's voice as she gently shook the two sleeping boys awake.

"Huh? What?" Ethan groaned as he sat up straight and stretched his arms before taking a look out the window and opening his mouth in wonder as he saw Shanghai.

"Benny! Wake up." Ethan said as he stood up and grabbed their suitcases from the overhead bin and slapped Benny in the side with one.

"Hey! Watch it!" Benny hollered as he groggily took the suitcase and stood up and followed Ethan and Mrs. Kin out of the train into a crowded train station filled with people rushing here, there, and everywhere. Ethan looked up to towering skyscrapers and buildings surrounding the train station as he smiled excitedly and followed Mrs. Kin towards a taxi cab service.

"I believe this is where we part boys, here is my daughters address. Just give this to the driver and he will take you right there. My daughter should cover the charge when you get there, be sure to tell her that I'm sorry I couldn't attend but I must be elsewhere. Zaijian Hao Yun!" Mrs. Kin said as she waved goodbye to the boys and began to walk off towards the station once more.

"I believe she said goodbye and good luck, if I'm not mistaken." Ethan said as he looked at the piece of paper she had handed them which had intricate Chinese hand writing on it.

"Well let's get going shall we?" Benny said as he put their suitcases inside the trunk of the taxi and opened the door and got in beside Ethan who gave the paper to the driver who nodded and drove off to Benny and Ethan's home for the next six months.

**I know this chapter was short but I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	4. Finally There

**Another chapter of Travel Abroad, please enjoy and review when your done.**

Ethan looked out the window as their taxi drove away from the big city towards a small suburban neighborhood. He looked at the beautiful houses they passed by, all with intricate Asian roofs and lanterns hanging from the corners of the roof. He smiled when they came to a stop in front a large beautiful white stone house, a family of three standing out front waving at the taxi towards them. Ethan saw the house had a perfectly manicured yard, along with power washed walls and driveway. He got out of the taxi as a woman walked away from the group and leaned into the passenger side of the taxi as she spoke to the man and handed him the money.

"Wow, this house is beautiful." Ethan stated as he grabbed his suitcase with Benny who nodded his head in agreement as they stared at the family walking towards them.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Morgan and Mr. Weir! My name is Lin Wu Gin, but just call me Mrs. Lin, this is my daughter Mai, and my husband Chow!" Mrs. Lin said as she let her family shake hands with the boys before she too shook hands with them.

"You have a beautiful home Mrs. Lin!" Benny exclaimed as he shook the beautiful mothers hand as she smiled and bowed slightly with the other two, causing Benny and Ethan to give a quick bow as well.

"Thank you Mr. Weir, please come inside! We have prepared a traditional dinner for you two in honor of your arrival to our country, we are excited to have you." Mrs. Lin said as she put her arms around the boys and ushered them into the house as Benny and Ethan walked through a ornate moon arch gate opening and through a small courtyard littered with oriental stone lamps.

As Ethan walked through the red double doors with golden bolts running in perfect lines down it, he could smell mouth watering food as he licked his lips in anticipation. Benny and Ethan took their shoes off at the front door alongside the others as they walked through the house towards a expansive dining room. Mrs. Lin walked them into a beautiful room with a bamboo mat floor and paper lined walls as they looked down upon a table close to the ground with pillows surrounding it neatly, a pillow for each of them.

"Please, enjoy yourselves boys! My daughter and I worked all day on this for you!" Mrs. Lin said as she gestured towards her daughter Mai. Ethan looked at Mai and saw how her black hair dropped just above the shoulder as she brushed it behind her ear, her eyes scanning Benny and him both as they took their seats next to each other and watched the Lin family sit next to each other with Mai in between Mr. Lin and Mrs. Lin.

Ethan saw a small heater under the table towards the middle, guessing it was for the colder months as he looked at Benny and then to the delicious food set out in front of them. Ethan saw shrimp and squid, with friend pork and chicken on top of steamed rice and egg rolls and dumplings to the side. Ethan smacked Benny's hand as he reached for the food with his chopsticks.

"Wait for the head of the household, its custom!" Ethan muttered softly, smiling and giving a slight head nod towards Mrs. Lin who smiled back.

"It looks like you've been studying up on our culture Mr. Morgan, very impressive." Mrs. Lin said as she dished some of the food onto her plate and then let everyone else do so before they began to eat.

"When we got the call that we had finally be chosen to foster two kids for six months from the exchange program we were just too excited. My husband and I have been studying English ever since we got the call a month ago. I do hope you boys enjoy your stay here with us, it means so much to have you here and being able to show you our way of life and culture. Mai will have to take you to the international school in Shanghai tomorrow to get you signed up and have your passes given to you." Mrs. Lin said as she dished some friend rice into her mouth, chewing happily next to her daughter who once again brushed her hair behind her ear again as she nervously smiled at them both.

"Thank you Mrs. and Mr. Lin for having us, me and Benny have been quite excited as well. We just hope you enjoy having us as much as we enjoy being here." Ethan said as he took a quick glance at Benny and smiled at how Benny was devouring the rice in his bowl, making his cheeks nudge out like a chipmunk.

"You've got quite a appetite Benny." Mr. Lin said as he laughed alongside his wife and daughter, only making Benny gulp down all the rice and chuckle sheepishly as he began to take small scoops of rice there after. Ethan couldn't help but giggle at his best friends embarrassment as he felt his insides flutter a little as Benny turned and smiled at him.

Soon when everyone was done with dinner and they had gone through all the awkward stages of introducing each other, Mrs. Lin showed Ethan and Benny to their room. Ethan gasped in excitement when she opened the wooden door into a beautiful, neat, and Asian themed room. Two beds with gold covers laced with red string on them, and jade colored wallpaper with a round window looking out into the courtyard pond alongside it as a Chinese lantern hung from the ceiling as the rooms main light.

"Sleep well boys, we will see you bright and early in the morning!" Mrs. Lin said as she said goodnight to the boys and closed their door.

"Wow E! This is amazing! I get the bed on the left!" Benny said, making Ethan giggle as he plopped down onto his bed and watched his best friend gawk out the window at the expansive courtyard filled with bamboo and fountains with lily pads dotting the pond. He knew this would be a great experience, and he was glad it would be alongside Benny the whole time.

**Please review!**


	5. School Rules

**Here is another chapter to Travel Abroad! Please enjoy and tell me what you think in a lovely review, you know you wanna.**

Benny walked up to a expansive building located in downtown Shanghai, he could hear the sounds of cars honking and people talking to each other in the massive city. He walked alongside Ethan would had a electronic translator in his hand. Mai lead the way as she walked ahead of them holding her school bag in her hands. She refused to look back at the boys as she lead them to the front entrance.

"School office in front. Turn left at first hallway, it there." she said as she held the door open for both Benny and Ethan as they walked in and looked at her with confusion.

"You don't attend this school?" Ethan asked as he looked at Mai who looked away as she brushed her hair behind her ear once more.

"No, I go different school. See you at home." Mai said before running off like a frightened child towards the nearest subway entrance.

"I wonder what's wrong with her, she's been that way ever since we showed up. And she's always brushing her hair behind her ear when she gets nervous." Ethan said as they walked into the school, passing students and lockers as they turned the hallway and saw the office Mai had mentioned.

Benny held open the door for Ethan as he walked in and walked up to the school secretary who was busy typing away at her computer as she talked through a headset nestled in her ear.

"Excuse me mam, do you speak English?" Ethan asked as she turned and pressed a button on her headset as she smiled at them both.

"Wo Juede Fanyi!" she said graciously as she walked over to a door marked with Chinese writing and opened it as she stuck her head in and said something. As she walked back to her desk and resumed what she was doing another woman walked out of the office and looked at the boys before smiling, this one clearly American.

"Oh hello boys! My name is Rebecca Kingsly, I am the head of the US and Canadian student body here. That is our school secretary, Ms. Aida Chang." Rebecca said as she waved over to Aida who waved back before turning to look at her computer again.

"Please come into my office, we have been expecting you two." Rebecca said as she ushered the boys into her office as they took their seats and looked around the neatly put together office room. Ethan could see many awards for student success hung around the walls along with personal photos of Rebecca with different kids, he assumed they were students that had graduated.

"So Mr. Morgan and Mr. Weir, I see that you are transferring from Whitechapel High in Whitechapel Canada? What brings you to our lovely international school?" Rebecca said as she opened a white folder marked with red tag as she scanned through it.

"Well we found the program in our school and decided to act upon it. We had a talk with our principle and parents and took the chance." Benny said as he watched Rebecca grab a pen and begin marking on to a few papers.

"I see, well boys this school is for international students as you already know but we also offer a add on to the program your apart of. When the semester ends in six months, we offer for a more permanent program for the students to head home and then return for every semester there after. This would become your home school, and alma mater. Does that interest you?" Rebecca said as she looked up from her papers, the bleach blonde hair of hers dangling in front of her reading glasses as she brushed it away with her hand.

"I mean, I think it would be fun but we would have to consult each other and then our families. Ya see, me and Ethan have been friends since birth basically and we don't make any big decisions without consulting each other." Benny said as he smiled at Rebecca who nodded her head and smiled back at the both of them.

"I completely understand, that's the typical response we get. Asking the parents part, not the best friend but that is sweet as well." Rebecca said as she went back to marking things down in her papers.

'Did she just say sweet? Does she think that me and Benny are together?' Ethan thought to himself as he looked at Benny who was staring at Rebecca's hand moving around her paper. 'I wish, but that would never happen' Ethan thought as he frowned and looked back at the desk in front of Benny and him.

"Well boys, I see here that you took the majority of the same classes together back in Canada. Would you like that to be the same here?" Rebecca asked as she went down her paper and marked things down.

"If it is possible then yes mam, we would." Ethan answered as he watched Rebecca mark that down in her paper.

"I see you were the head of the math committee at your school Ethan, and that you were the apart of the academics team Benny? We do have similar programs here if you are interested. Here at Shanghai International School, or as we call it; SIS, we try and get students involved as much as we can." Rebecca said as she looked up from her papers only to earn head nods from the both of them as she looked back down and marked more in her papers.

"Well boys, I think I know everything I need to. I'll give your papers to the head of the school for them to review and by Monday we should have your schedules planned, just make sure to dress accordingly. Here as SIS the men wear blue dress pants with a white or black dress shirt and blue overcoat. A tie is required, any color will do but no stripes. We have a strict policy about clothing that we have students and teachers adhere to. We don't exactly have a policy on hair length, color, and style or piercings, but clothing is a must. School starts promptly at seven in the morning, so be here by six thirty if you can. We do serve lunch, but also allow students to bring their own if desired. Absolutely no smoking or drinking on school premises, I can't stress that enough. Anyone caught will be expelled immediately without explanation. Our policy on PDA isn't as strict, we allow hand holding and small acts of kissing but anything over will be a trip to the principle. We are a strict no bullying campus, and do not tolerate any form of it in any case what so ever. If you can follow these rules then gentleman I can assure you a very fun and relaxed six months here in China and a hopeful return after seasonal leave. Welcome to SIS, and we look forward to seeing you Monday! Just report to Aida Chang when you arrive and I'll give you the tour before sending you to your first class. Arrive a hour earlier than when school begins, I hope you enjoy your stay in this wonderful and beautiful country. Good day gentleman!" Rebecca said as she waved Benny and Ethan off as they smiled and walked out of her office, a new sense of excitement filing their hearts; not even noticing how close they were walking to each other or how their hands kept brushing against each other.

**I know this was long but I did work hard on it, please click on that review button and review for me!**


	6. Swimming Lessons

**I am loving this story, and I hope you are too! Please enjoy!**

Ethan stared into the mirror as he looked at his school uniform, he looked like a business CEO as he turned around and looked at Benny who was tying his tie.

"You think you could help me with mine?" Ethan asked as Benny nodded and walked over and picked up Ethan's white tie. Taking it and putting it around Ethan's neck, he stepped close as he began to tie it and loop it. Ethan looked up at Benny's lips as he felt Benny's hands work across his upper chest as he tied his tie the way they were suppose to.

"Thanks Benny," Ethan said softly as Benny stopped and looked at his craft man ship, before taking notice of his close proximity to Ethan. Before they realized it, they felt themselves leaning closer to each other.

"Boys! I take you to school on first day! Hurry!" Mrs. Lin hollered from the bottom of the stairs excitedly causing Benny to step back as he cleared his throat.

"Looks good to me, you ready?" Benny asked as he scratched the back of his neck nervously before smiling at Ethan.

"Yea, I'm ready," Ethan said somewhat agitated as he grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder before walking out of the room, Benny right behind him.

Mrs. Lin waited downstairs with a camera in hand as she smiled at the boys and waved them together as she raised the camera and pointed it at them.

"Smile boys, for Mama Lin!" Mrs. Lin said as she giggled and snapped the picture of the boys in their school uniforms.

"Oh, very good photo. We leave now!" Mrs. Lin said as she grabbed her keys from the hook on the wall and ran to the car with Mai, Benny, and Ethan. Ethan knew it would be a long first day as he sat in the car next to Benny who seemed oblivious to Ethan's growing feelings.

Arrival at the School

Benny walked alongside Rebecca and Ethan as she showed them to the school pool on the premises.

"This is used for our swim team and the occasional day that our PE class decides to take a dip. It looks like I've covered everything gentleman, I'll show you to your lockers before the students decided to crowd in," Rebecca said as she walked ahead of the boys who willingly followed as they walked down one of the many hallways.

Benny smiled as he found out that Ethan's and his locker were next to each other, watching as Rebecca waved goodbye to them and walked back to her office as Ethan and him put their bags into their lockers.

"Are you okay E?" Benny asked as he closed his locker and leaned against it, looking at Ethan who basically slammed his locker shut.

"Yea, I'm just fine. Why you ask?" Ethan said coldly, avoiding Benny's gaze as Benny reached out a supportive hand before Ethan moved away from it and pulled out his schedule.

"I'm going to go ahead to my first class with Mrs. Hiroku, I'll see you during third period when we have PE together," Ethan said before leaving Benny there, wondering what he had done wrong as he sadly looked at his best friend leave his side. Benny listened as the halls began to crowd with students as he stood there and thought back to the reason as to why Ethan could be mad, having a pretty good idea as to why as he turned and made his way to his first class.

Two Periods Later

Benny walked into the pool area as he caught sight of Ethan already swimming laps with a few other students. He felt self conscious in his school provided swimwear as he walked over to the waters edge and put his feet in as Ethan swam up to the side.

"E? Can we talk?" Benny asked as Ethan brought his head up and bounced back when he saw Benny sitting right there in front of him.

"Yea, we can," Ethan replied as he climbed out of the pool and followed Benny to a nearby corner of the room, the sound of splashing water and teens joking and laughing as they stood by the waters edge.

"I want to do something tomorrow after school, I already texted Mama Lin and asked her if it was okay and she said yes," Benny said as he looked at Ethan, water still dripping from his wet hair as he brushed it back with his hand.

"What are you wanting to do?" Ethan asked, raising a eye brow in question as he looked at his best friend questioningly.

"We are going to take the train to that remote village Mrs. Kin was talking about when we came up down here from Beijing. I want to take you to that mountain shrine we saw, Mama Lin said it's open to the public and I want to ask you something when we are there," Benny said, earning a excited smile from Ethan in return.

"Really!? That's awesome Benny! What are you wanting to ask me though?" Ethan questioned as he smiled at Benny who's lips curved into a smile himself.

"You don't get to know until tomorrow, but come on lets get to swimming," Benny said as he walked back over to the water and got in, Ethan following his lead as they swam laps together.

Inside Benny felt his heart take a sigh of relief when he realized what he had to do, and what he wanted to do after talking with Ethan.

**Ha, cliffhanger! Hate me if you must, but the next chapter will be a good one!**


	7. Where the Petals Blow

**So I am excited to write this chapter because I've always been a great fan of the Asian culture so I hope I can do it justice. Enjoy and please review!**

Ethan wheezed in air as Benny and him made it halfway up the steps to the mountain shrine, the view of rice paddies and twisting mountains surrounding them. Ethan couldn't see far off in the distance through the low lying clouds and thick fog. He smiled when Benny offered him a hand to support himself.

"God, no wonder Asian people are so skinny!" Ethan exclaimed through breaths as he stood back up and continued walking alongside Benny who was just as out of breath as him as they walked up the narrow pathway.

"It'll..be...worth it," Benny exclaimed as he gasped for breath. "I think we are at step two thousand and fifty-one. One hundred more!" Benny said as he whined and groaned with every step they took.

Soon the both of them had reached the top of the massive stairwell as they grabbed onto each other and hugged in desperation and joy as they laughed together. Ethan looked around at the oriental buildings, each of them with a jade and gold roof complete with dragons gracing the edge of the roof.

"This shrine must be hundreds of years old. This particular architecture wasn't around until the Qing Dynasty, a long, long time ago," Ethan said as he got his breath and walked with Benny past a woman wearing a silk kimono who walked to the steps and began making her way down.

"I feel sorry for her, but she must be use to it." Benny said as he felt Ethan close to him, their hands brushing against each other momentarily as he smiled to himself. They walked into the shrine where monks lit incense and put in a jar filled with burnt incense sticks and ash, a young girl wearing a cotton shirt and pants kneeling with her mother as they prayed to the incense which burned in front of a large dragon statue.

"That's one of the many figures they pray to, hoping to bring them wealth and good luck," Ethan said, his true nerd showing as Benny watched a few elderly people in the back bow down to the dragon and mutter chants themselves.

"There's a jade balcony over here, let's go have a look shall we?" Benny asked as he led Ethan to the dark green stone balcony. As they walked out, their mouths dropped in fascination as they took in the view. Large lakes and rivers dotting the landscape, as mountains surrounded them as well as fields of cherry blossoms and wild bamboo.

"I need to ask you something E," Benny said, resting his elbows onto the jade balcony as he overlooked the beautiful vision in front of them.

"What is it Benny?" Ethan asked curiously as he turned to look at his best friend with question clear in his eyes.

"Do you like me?" Benny asked bluntly, turning to look at Ethan as he began to choke on his saliva and his face turned bright red.

"Uh what do you mean?" Ethan asked, clearly embarrassed as he hit his chest to keep from coughing more.

"You know what I mean E, do you like me...more than a friend?" Benny asked once more, watching as Ethan stammered and then turned his face away.

"Yes...I do. I'm sorry Benny, I-" Ethan began before he felt Benny grab his hand and place it on his chest, right where his heart would be.

"No, don't be sorry. Ethan, I'm finally seeing what I should have a long time ago. The way we talk and act with each other, the way we smile when we see each other. The way we hug when we hug goodbye, the way we laugh together and look into each others eyes. A wise woman once told me, we are born with two sets of eyes. One that sees what we have, such as food and water and shelter. The second sees what we want, such as love and companionship. I'm finally opening my second set, and the first thing I saw E, was you. I've been blind for so long, but I think I love you E," Benny said softly, bringing Ethan even closer as he stared down into Ethan's green eyes.

Ethan felt as his words got caught in his throat as he tried to talk back, only silence coming from his lips in the end.

"Ethan, I've known you since birth basically. I've been with you every step of your life just like you've been there with every step of mine. And I never saw the feelings I had for you growing until here recently, and I couldn't be happier to proclaim them for you. That's why I brought you up here, to proclaim it to you on a centuries old shrine, like the nerds we are," Benny said laughing, earning a giggle from Ethan who simply smiled at Benny.

"Benny...I...I don't know what to say. I thought you'd never fall for me in a million years. Are you sure?" Ethan asked, hoping this wasn't some kind of sick dream or something as he felt Benny's heartbeat through his chest.

"I'm sure E, always have been. I just didn't see it until yesterday when I was tying your tie, and I looked deep into your green eyes and saw you...the real you," Benny said before leaning down to Ethan's height and pressing their heads together as their cheeks brushed against one another. He felt as Ethan wrapped his arms around him and began to smile and laugh.

"Be my boyfriend E?" Benny whispered softly into Ethan's ear, sending shivers down Ethan's spine who nodded his head with a yes.

Ethan felt as Benny leaned back and looked deep into each others eyes, a strong gust of wind blowing cherry blossom petals from the valley around them as they closed the distance and passionately kissed each other. Benny and Ethan could feel their heats soar as they kissed, almost losing their breath from the sparks they could feel going off between them as they pulled back and smiled at each other.

"Come on, lets explore the rest of this mountain shrine!" Benny exclaimed happily and excitedly as he grabbed Ethan's hand and began to walk through the shrine once more, a new found love blossoming in their hearts as the blossoms of cherry tree's blew around the mountain.


	8. A Girl Named Lucy

**I'm back updating this beautiful Chinese love story, please enjoy!**

Ethan sat on the school bus alongside Benny as it made its way down a crowded city street towards their school.

"God, I hate traffic here!" Ethan said as he looked out the window of the bus as the crowd of cars, trucks, semi's, and even rickshaws.

"We will get there on time, if not then we will at least have a pass so we aren't written up. Calm down E," Benny said as he reached over and grabbed Ethan's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"I know, I know. I still haven't gotten use to the time difference, I was awake almost all night last night," Ethan said irritably.

"Yea I know that feeling, the bags under my eyes do too," Benny said as he began to laugh alongside Ethan. That's when Benny caught Mai catching a glimpse at the two a few seats farther up before looking forward and brushing her hair behind her ear once more.

"What do you think is up with Mai? It's been a week and she treats us like complete strangers off the street still. I've tried talking to her but she always runs off shortly after," Benny said as he and Ethan both looked at the dark haired girl up front.

"Who knows, she eve does it to her parents too. I asked Mrs. Lin, but she said she's always been that way. I tell ya what, it is nice to finally get away from the supernatural world for awhile. No vampires, werewolves, ghosts, nothing," Ethan said as he laid his back against the soft rubber and sighed happily.

"I know! It feels good not having to carry around holy water and stakes all the time, I wonder how Sarah and all them are?" Benny asked as he mimicked Ethan and laid his head back.

"I'm not sure, I called mom yesterday and she said everything is going fine at home. She said your grandma wants you to call her tonight, she has something important to tell you apparently. What do you think it could be?" Ethan asked as he leaned his head onto Benny's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Not sure, with grandma you never know. Probably telling me to pick up some ingredients while I'm here to bring her for some potion or something," Benny said as he closed his eyes and waited for the bus to finally get to the school.

Later in the Day

Ethan sat there in English Lit as he copied down notes as the teacher wrote on the chalkboard.

"Hey, Ethan is it?" came a nearby voice as Ethan lifted up his head and looked over at a young girl about his age. She had dark green eyes and long silky black hair that dropped down to her back as she smiled at him.

"Yea, who are you?" Ethan asked as he made sure the teacher wasn't paying attention to the both of them whispering.

"I'm Lucy Ji, but just call me Lucy. I was wondering if you and your boyfriend wanted to sit with me and my friends at lunch. I noticed you have the same lunch as me and we are looking for new people to sit with," Lucy said as she gave Ethan a warm smile and her green eyes twinkled in the light.

"How did you know we were boyfriends?" Ethan asked, his face beginning to heat up and turn red as he looked down at his notes

"I've been observing you two since you started attending, you'd have to be blind not to notice the way you two act with each other," Lucy said as she giggled softly watching Ethan blush even harder. "Don't worry Ethan, our school is very accepting of differences and things like that. Just be yourself here and you'll fit right in, I hope you sit with us later!" Lucy said before returning to her notes, Ethan watching as the teacher turned around and gave the whole class a lecture.

"Hey E, how was English?" Benny said as he ran up to his boyfriend in the hall, interlacing their hands together as they walked.

"It was fine, no different than English Lit back home. I met a girl named Lucy and she asked if we wanted to sit with her and her friends at lunch. Want to?" Ethan asked as they continued to Art together as they walked down the hallway.

"I don't mind, you didn't get any weird vibe from her did you?" Benny asked as they walked into their next class just in time for the bell to ring.

"Not really, she seemed normal to me," Ethan said as he sat down next to Benny at their art table, grabbing a set of pencils and pens from his small carrier bag.

"Good, we don't need anything supernatural happening while we are here," Benny said as he pulled out a sketch book and waited for the teachers further instruction.

"Tell me about it, I second that." Ethan said as he nudged his boyfriend lightly and they began to laugh together.

**Short, but I hope it'll do. I've got plans for this story!**


	9. Cao Yun Bie

**I love writing about China, so please review with your lovely kind words! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

Ethan watched as Benny collapsed onto his bed filled with anger and surprise as he talked onto the phone with grandma Weir.

"What do you mean dragon!" Benny said angrily as he almost punched the pillow in both frustration and overall shock as he finally hung up on the phone and looked at Ethan sadly.

"We have a dragon to fight, grandma said she has been in contact with some other earth priestess and they said that every thousand years a dragon by the name Cao Yun Bie rises from the mountains and wreaks havoc on the world under the spell of evil mistress. And that apparently we need the help of another priestess who can take down the dragon with a special dagger. Just when I thought we could avoid the supernatural world, this shit happens!" Benny said as he almost began to cry out of frustration before Ethan walked over and held him in his arms.

"Well look at it this way, who can say they defeated a dragon in their lifetime out there?" Ethan asked, feeling his own heart sink with despair as he tried comforting his boyfriend by rubbing his back and placing small kisses on his head.

"How in the hell are we going to find that priestess! It'll be like finding a needle in a haystack in a country with over four billion people alone E. I just wanted a BREAK!" Benny said before crying into Ethan's shoulder as Ethan laid them both down and held Benny in his arms. Usually Benny was the strong and masculine one, but Ethan could tell stress had finally pushed Benny over the edge. Ethan nodded his head in agreement as he continued to place small kisses onto Benny's head before Benny looked up and looked into Ethan's brown eyes. Benny reached up and placed a soft kiss onto Ethan's lips as the two embraced and forgot their new troubles momentarily as they kissed as one entity, not even noticing the pair of eyes staring at them through a crack in the door before disappearing down the dark hallway.

**Short I know, but I'm tired and I figured this would give y'all enough suspense and questions for me to answer in the next chapter**


	10. Not What it Seems

**Updating spree today! Please enjoy and review!**

Benny skimmed through a spell book as he copied down helpful spells he could use to take down Cao Yun Bie as Ethan practiced with a antique sword he had bought from a store earlier that day. Benny smiled at his boyfriend who stood on top of a sturdy rock and balanced himself, stabbing the air and slicing through it as he practiced his balance.

"What you two doing?" came Mai's soft voice as they both looked in shock at her walking up to them besides Mrs. Lin.

"Well we are just studying for school," Benny lied quickly, his smile faltering as Mrs. Lin glared down at them.

"What are you two really doing, spell caster and seer," Mrs. Lin said as she drew a long jade dagger out of her long black hair, her bun falling out as the hair fell and rested onto her back.

"I don't know what your ta-" Benny began to say before he felt the tip of the blade against his neck, gulping in fear as he looked up into Mrs. Lin stone cold eyes.

"Do not play stupid with me, now are you friend or foe? Against Cao or with?" Mrs. Lin said as she looked down into Benny's fearful eyes.

"Against! I swear! We were just training on how to take him down!" Benny said as he showed her the spell book, watching as she withdrew her sword and spoke to Mai in a old tongue that neither Benny or Ethan understood.

"We are here to help you then," Mrs. Lin said as Benny cowered backwards, falling into Ethan's arms as he hoisted him up.

"I'd hate to know what you'd be here doing if we weren't. Who are you really?" Benny asked as he watched Mrs. Lin throw off her modern clothes alongside her daughter, watching as silk kimono's came undone and draped elegantly to the floor.

"I am Chi Yo, this is my daughter Lenshu. We have guarded China against Cao's tyranny for three thousand years now. But with the rise of a new witch, we've called for extra help. I guess you two will deal," Chi Yo said as she stepped forth and walked over to the pond, their kimono's dragging behind them.

"Your immortal?" Benny asked as he look at the two of them, Ethan standing behind him for good measure.

"Yes, my daughter was born with the same gift as me, unlike her true father sadly," Chi Yo said as she reached over and grabbed flower petals before flicking them one by one into the pond.

"What about Mr. Lin?" Benny asked, trying to wrap his mind around everything as he stepped back and took hold of Ethan's hand.

"Simply a mindless slave I created. To the real world, he is nothing. Everything you know about us is a lie my boys. But we do need your help to take down this fire breathing beast, he rises in a months time. Just enough time for my daughter and I to train you in our ways, while attending school still. We need both of you in tip top shape, this will be no easy feat. Training starts tomorrow, nice and early," Chi Yo said before turning on her heel and walking with her daughter back to the old looking house. Benny just gaped at both of them as he turned to look at Ethan who just shrugged his shoulders.

"For the record E, I hate surprises now. Don't ever throw me a surprise birthday after today because I can't take anymore surprise," Benny said as he looked down into Ethan's brown eyes before taking the other under his arm and walking inside.

**Looks like things are starting to develop! What's going to happen! ^-^**


	11. Gentle Eyes

**Another story that needs to be updated, please review!**

Ethan stood there before the mountain top, which overlooked a vast bamboo forest filled with gently swaying tree's before he felt a presence behind him.

"Beautiful isn't it? My lover and I use to stand here many moons ago, and watch the stars together. Then I got pregnant with my daughter, my lover was then called off to war. I waited everyday and night at this point, hoping to see his face walking up the mountain one day. His face never came, no matter how long I waited. Then eventually my daughter came along, and even still I waited. It wasn't until many lunar cycles later did I get word that he had died in battle. I took my daughter away and kept her from the world in fear that she too would lose the one she loved. You see Mr. Morgan, you are fortunate in the fact that one day you die and pass on with your loved ones. While we are cursed to spend eternity on this world, watching anyone we know and grow close to age and die. Immortality, some would kill for it. I'd give it up in a heartbeat if it meant for a normal life for my daughter and I," Chi Yo said as she stood there, her silk kimono draping down to the ground as she slowly stepped forward, her black hair falling down to her shoulders.

"I just wanted Benny and I to have a normal life, not filled with the supernatural," Ethan said truthfully as he looked back at the forest. He and Benny had been training for days, even having to leave school while two mindless slave copies went for them, courtesy of Chi Yo. He was tired, aching, and sore in places he knew should've never been sore.

"Yes, but think of it this way. Your relationship together is special, and you fight for each other to ensure the others safety. That is both a courageous and honorable thing to do, especially with the odds that you face in your day to day life. You may not see what I'm talking about now, but in due time you will. Cherish every moment my dear boy, for you never know when it will be your last together. Now come, we must rest for tomorrow's training. We have much to do," Chi Yo said as she reached out a elegant hand and directed Ethan towards the stairs built into the mountainside. Ethan let her guide him up the stairs as he took in her words of advice. It wasn't until they had reached the top and when Ethan walked into the small hut he shared with Benny did it sink in. Benny laid there, dressed in nothing but a silk tunic the girls had gave them. He could tell Benny was dead asleep, looking at the exposed part of his chest at the bruises that snaked around the skin. Ethan walked over and knelt down, grabbing onto Benny's hand as he stared down at his boyfriend. He smiled at his best friend, his boyfriend, and everything in between as he listened to Benny's soft snoring. Laying down, Ethan listened to the small crickets and grasshoppers outside as he scooted closer and took Benny's body in his arms. It wasn't until a half hour later did Ethan finally let himself fall asleep holding Benny. The whole while, a pair of gentle eyes stared from the doorway, silk adorning the floor around the body they were connected to. Eventually the eyes disappeared, leaving only the moonlight to shine in on Ethan and Benny's sleeping bodies.


	12. A Unknown Vision

**I really hope this chapter suits you all, I'll be getting to the other stories I have tomorrow. I'm running on little sleep and wanna be fresh tomorrow when I write. Please enjoy. Also I'm rating this as M for basically upcoming violence and possible gore.**

Ethan stared in disbelief at the TV screen that Chi Yo had set up in their room for occasional entertainment. Beijing was in utter chaos, fires bellowing everywhere and buildings completely destroyed. He sat there alongside Benny, while Chi Yo and her daughter stood there in shock, watching the news unfold. Footage of people screaming and running down the major highways, bags in their arms as they evacuated the city. Ethan covered his mouth to keep from gasping when they watched a building begin to crumble and fall into the streets below, covering people in a huge cloud of ash and dust. He couldn't help but feel his eyes beginning to water up as he watched a child lay on the ground crying, her mother laying there motionless next to her covered in blood.

"We were to late to stop him from waking. He will go, city to city, and this will become a way of life for the world if he isn't stopped. Your training will have to suffice my boys, for we can no longer wait, the world can't wait," Chi Yo said as she sadly looked from the TV to the boys, before they looked at each other. "Ethan, Benny, if he is not stopped, the world as you two know it will surely be destroyed. It's up to us now, can I still count on your assistance? I won't ask you or force you too, this is a great favor to ask of two people so young. I'll understand if you say no, but please let me know soon. My daughter and I will leave in the next couple of hours, we are heading for the next city I believe he will attack," Chi Yo finished before turning to walk out with her daughter, the both of them with solemn looks on their faces. Ethan stared into Benny's eyes, tears welling up inside his.

"I'm scared Benny...terrified really," Ethan said as he felt a tear roll out of his eye and down his cheek before he let Benny reach up and wipe it away.

"I am too E, you have no idea. But we can't let this continue on in the world. Innocent people are dying, and we have to put a stop to this," Benny said as he studied his boyfriends facial expressions. He could tell Ethan was truly torn on what they should do.

"I don't wanna lose you Benny, we've been friends since birth basically. If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do," Ethan confessed, feeling as Benny leaned forward and took him into his arms. Ethan cried into his shoulder, both of them not uttering a word. Benny could feel Ethan's anguish, gripping him tightly as he rubbed his back soothingly.

"Ethan...I can't promise anything because it would hurt more if I ended up breaking that promise. I just need you to know one thing E before we do this. I love you...I love you so much that I can't explain it in human words. I've loved you for a very long time, just haven't noticed it till now. And I need you to know something. If...if I die when we take this dragon on, I need you to know that no matter what I'll always be with you. I'll never leave your side, ever. Your my world Ethan, and if protecting this world means protecting you then I'm going to do it. I love you Ethan, always will," Benny said before leaning back and drying Ethan's tears. That's when they both leaned forward and pressed their lips together, the power of a thousand lives coursing through them as they world melted away around them. Leaving in it's place a open field of lily and rose. A distant mountain-scape in the background, with a lone dirt road traveling down towards a ancient city filled with marble buildings adorned with red tiled roofs. They could both feel the wind picking up as their lips moved together, Ethan's eyes going white as he went into a vision. He stood there at the tree, by himself as he looked around and saw no one. Suddenly, farther down the dirt road there was Benny walking towards him, a long white tunic wrapped around his body as he smiled at him and waved to him. Ethan ran through the field, rose petals being kicked up aside lily petals. He felt happiness and longing of companionship run through him as he ran through and into Benny's arms before he felt himself being twirled in the air. He laughed alongside Benny as they cried together, before kissing and having Benny lead him down the road towards the city. Suddenly the vision ended and Ethan was laying on the floor, a worried Benny hovering over him as he snapped back to his senses.

"What did you see E?" Benny asked, Ethan still confused as he sat up and scratched his head.

"I don't know...but whatever it was, we were happy in it. Filled with love and happiness. And that's good enough for me," Ethan said before feeling Benny hug him tenderly.


	13. The Battle & Light of Heaven

**I hate to say but this story will probably be coming to it's end in the next few chapters. I'm trying to wrap up a lot of stories I haven't finished so I can concentrate on a bigger and better story for y'all. Please enjoy!**

Ethan looked into the distance through the night,the glow of massive fires bellowing out of Hong Kong. He watched in terror and awe as a skyscraper buckled under the fires and came crashing down towards the streets below. The four of them stood on a city highway, wrecked cars littered everywhere as people carrying bags and suitcases ran past them. He could feel the heat of fire from a few burning cars, people crying out into the night.

"If he isn't stopped, he will bring to life monsters of which the world has never seen. Everything we know and love will be no more. As he claims the lives of innocent people, he will grow stronger. First we must deal with the witch who awakened him, then he will be without power. She will be close to him, let's head out," Chi Yo said as she walked forward, her silk kimono dragging behind her as Ethan and Benny took a quick glance at each other before following behind her.

Ethan couldn't quite comprehend the carnage they walked past as he looked up into burning skyscrapers. Bits and pieces of buildings began to fall down towards the streets, creating gaping holes in the concrete.

"The world now knows the evil of the supernatural world, for a long time we tried to conceal ourselves from the regular humans. I believe that is not the case any longer, the curtain has been ripped wide open for all to see," Chi Yo said as she surveyed the damage and destruction.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Morgan and Mr. Weir. I thought I'd see you two eventually, come to play?" came a nearby voice, causing Ethan to look over and see none other than Lucy. She was dressed in a bright gold and red kimono, a long black sword held in her fingertips. Except now her hair wasn't black, but a stark white.

"Lucy...it's you?" Ethan asked as he stepped back, watching as she laughed and twirled her fingers across the blade of her sword before looking at them with a devilish grin.

"Of course it's me you twit. I had plans for you two, before you mysteriously left school. I could see right through those mindless puppets, and I knew now was my time to strike. So I traveled to the mountains, and found our dear friend here. Which, by the way, he wants to say hi!" Lucy hollered out before a massive shadow swooped down and blew down the four of them before landing on the street with a violent shake.

"Kill her first, she holds his power in her!" Chi Yo screamed before drawing a long jade dagger from her dress.

Ethan ran for cover behind a brick wall as the dragon shot out a river of fire, engulfing the street they were just on as he felt the immense heat radiate off of him. When the fire died out, he watched as Benny shot out spells from his hands as he chanted in Latin. The dragon seemed to laugh at Benny's attempt to rid himself of the mighty beast.

"Hello Ethan," came Lucy's voice close by as Ethan turned to see her standing there looking at him with evil in her eyes.

Ethan shot forward as he directed a punch straight to her face, causing her to stumble backwards before she spit out a mouthful of blood and looked at him, clearly pissed. She ran forward as she jumped into the air, almost bringing down her blade onto Ethan's shoulder before he rolled off to the side. He could feel Chi Yo's words coursing through his head as he closed his eyes and let her training pulse into him. Ethan began to chant in ancient Chinese as he drew the fire from the burning buildings and shot it forward, barely missing Lucy. He dove out into the street as she ran towards him and with a flick of her hands, the ground began to crack and rise upwards. Ethan stumbled back as he felt her rush by, a searing pain erupting in his arm as he looked down and saw a rip in his shirt, blood seeping out. He watched as she charged him again, before a lighting bolt shot her back as Benny ran up beside him, the electricity pulsing around his hands. Ethan turned around and saw Chi Yo and her daughter fighting off the dragon as they fought side by side.

"Look out E!" Benny hollered out before he felt himself being pushed down to the ground, a massive semi blowing by right where they had just been standing as he looked up and saw Lucy laughing at them. Ethan stood up as began to chant again, the wind picking up as lighting began to flash in the sky as the tops of the buildings began to rip away from the strong wind. Chi Yo had taught them control over all the elements, and now Ethan used this to his advantage. He looked up as the lighting began to collect into a ball of energy, finally moving his hands as she shot it forward towards Lucy. He watched as she blocked the ball of energy with a piece of concrete, sparks flying everywhere. Ethan used the power of wind to lift himself up off the ground as she shot more and more energy beams at her, causing her to flee as lighting filled the street. He turned towards the bay area and moved his hands towards it, watching as the water began to move at his will.

"You will pay for what you've done!" Ethan hollered out as he lifted a huge chunk of water from the bay and washed it through the streets, collecting cars and pieces of building alike in it's wake. Lucy jumped from the oncoming tidal wave as she jumped onto her dragon and took flight. Ethan looked at Chi Yo clung onto the dragon, making her way to Lucy from behind. He could feel rain beginning to pelt him as news helicopters flew a bit farther off, filming the whole thing. He looked down at Benny who continued to shoot energy beams from his hands into the sky at the dragon. He brought forth the power of wind as he watched tornadoes begin to touch down from the skies as the dragon flew in between them. Suddenly Ethan felt a immense pain in his back as a energy beam struck him, Lucy laughing at him as he felt himself falling down to the city streets below. He could feel the wind whipping back his body before a strong gust of wind broke his fall as he tumbled across the asphalt. He could felt pain radiating from his body before Benny ran up to his side.

"Oh my God! Ethan, come on!" Benny said as he picked Ethan up and helped him walk through the torrential downpour that had ensued. He looked up into the sky at Lucy and Chi Yo fighting atop the dragon which had now begun to fly erratically. Her daughter ran up to them as she helped Ethan to a safer spot, before a clap of thunder shook the skies. Ethan looked up and saw Lucy clutching her chest as she dragon came crashing down into the street below. Buildings crumbled under it's weight before Lucy jumped off and rolled to the side, still clutching her chest in pain.

"You'll pay for this!" Lucy screamed, turning to face Ethan and Benny before throwing out a dagger which began to sail through the air. Ethan's mouth opened before he felt Benny jump in front of him, the dagger striking him right through the chest before Chi Yo drove her sword into Lucy's heart. Lucy cried out in agony as the dragon mimicked her scream as it began to roar and claw at the ground. Chi Yo turned around and ran forward as she took out her jade dagger and flung it towards it, the dagger piercing the dragon scales and diving right into it's heart as well before it fell to the earth with a massive thud.

Ethan looked down towards Benny's body as Chi Yo ran over to them. He knelt down at Benny began to cough up blood from his lips. Ethan felt tears begin to erupt from his eyes as he looked down towards the fatal wound.

"No! Benny!" Ethan screamed out as Chi Yo knelt down and hovered her hands over the dagger before looking up at Ethan sadly.

"I can't heal this fatal of a wound Ethan, I'm sorry," she said as she watched Benny reach over and grab onto Ethan's hand tightly.

"Don't ever...forget me E. Don't forget us, please," Benny said through raspy breaths as Ethan nodded his head and continued to cry. The clouds began to break apart as the light of a new day began to shine down into the burning city.

"I won't Benny...I won't. I love you!" Ethan managed to say between sobs as he felt Benny's hand begin to go limp. "Why did you save me Benny, why?" Ethan asked, watching a smile break onto Benny's lips before he looked up at him.

"Because you mean everything to me, and your going to go and do great things E, such great things. And because I've loved you since we were little kids, and you protected me all those other times. It was my turn to protect you," Benny said before his smile began to fade away, his body going more limp as the blood from his chest began to pool around him.

"Benny? No, Benny?" Ethan said as he felt his boyfriends hand go limp in his before finally realizing, Benny was gone from him, and from this world.

Chi Yo stood up as she walked over to her daughter, both of them watching as Ethan leaned down and cried into Benny's chest. His sobs echoing throughout the city as sirens began to wail through the air as emergency crews started coming in. A new light began to break through the clouds as it shined brighter and brighter, before enveloping Benny's body, a new soul joining heaven above.

**I know this is terribly sad, but it gets better. I should probably change the summary, please review. **


	14. Finally Together Again

**This will be the last chapter of Travel Abroad, I am glad I have kept you all with me faithfully until now. I hope I can give you a ending for for Bethan. Please review, and enjoy!**

Ending Prologue

Many years had passed since the dragon had wreaked havoc on China with the supernatural world being exposed to the mortal world. Supernaturals and humans now lived together peacefully, with a special world wide task force set up to take down any evil threats to mankind or supernatural alike. Ethan had lived on to become a world renowned seer and scientist for the life force of supernatural people around the globe. With a family of his own, and a house to call home, Ethan lived his life day to day. But in the end, he was still missing the one thing to truly make him happy.

Ending Chapter

Ethan sat there in bed, watching the sun set from his bedroom window as he smiled to himself. He knew his time was coming soon, it had been foretold in a vision of his, and oddly enough he welcomed it. Ethan's husband had been gone for a while now and his children moved out and starting lives of their own. Ethan could feel his body beginning to grow tired as he watched the sunset continue to set down into the ocean just beyond the distance. Laying down, Ethan closed his eyes as the clouds broke in the sky and a familiar light shined down upon his house, narrowing down on him as he finally let death take him peacefully. Around the bedroom sat pictures of his children and husband, all smiling with him happily during blissful times. But on the nightstand, in a special frame other than the rest; sat a picture of Benny and him as teenagers, holding each other close on their first time in China. Soon Ethan's heart quit beating as the angels of heaven, unseen by everyone else took his soul and guided it to the heavens above as the ocean waves crashed in the distance.

Suddenly Ethan opened his eyes as a jolt of new life shocked through his system as he awoke and looked around and then at himself. He was young again, filled with vigor and vitality as he smiled and looked up. He was sitting beside a willow tree, it's branches swaying gently in the gentle breeze. Ethan stood up as he walked past the branches and looked out into a field of lilies and roses growing together. In the distance behind him stood a large mountain scape with the peaks covered in snow. He looked to his side and saw a beautiful turquoise ocean crashing into white peaks onto the sandy shore. That's when Ethan saw the lone dirt road, leading up to a ancient city with white marble walls and red clay tiled tops. And there, standing among the road; was Benny. Dressed in a beautiful white tunic that draped down to his ankles, barefoot on the dirt. Ethan felt a surge of power and joy electrify his heart as he bolted forward. Brushing against flower petals that blew up into the air as he ran, Benny smiling at him with beautiful emerald eyes staring back as he outstretched his arms in a big welcome. Ethan continued to run as fast as he could as he felt his lungs beginning to burn as he laughed and cried at the same time. He could feel the grass turn to dirt as he ran down the small road, straight towards Benny who ran towards him as well. Suddenly Ethan felt a pair of arms wrap around him tightly as he got picked up and twirled around in a circle of love and everlasting joy.

"Is it really you?!" Ethan cried out as tears ran down his cheeks, like a cascading river on his face as Benny held him tightly in his arms.

"Yes Ethan, I've been waiting here for you for what seems like a eternity. God...I've missed you, missed this!" Benny said as he let Ethan down and stared into his brown eyes filled with watery tears as he stared back and smiled.

"Where are we?" Ethan asked as he looked around and looked at the beautiful landscape, the clouds as white as pearls in the sky as the sun shone down upon them.

"Ancient Greece, you remember how that was something we always talked about in history class? Well the fates of heaven decided that it would be our personal heaven together when we died. That's Athens in the distance, I have a home set up for you, for us. I've made sure everything would be perfect for when you finally joined me here, are you ready to go home?" Benny asked excitedly before feeling Ethan tug him close.

"Just let me hold you for a minute Benny, I've been waiting a whole life time for this. You were taken from me so suddenly, and there wasn't anything I could do. I've longed to hold you again, and that's what I want to do right now," Ethan said as he closed his eyes and nestled his face into Benny's warm chest as he took in the simple beating of his heart. Benny wrapped his arms protectively around Ethan's back as he leaned his head against his head and kissed him through Ethan's thick brown hair. They felt utter happiness and longing pulse through their veins together in that moment as they held each other, the sound of the wind and ocean as a background noise. Benny finally pulled back as he leaned down and pressed their lips together, moving them slowly yet passionately as the sun began to glow brighter with their passion. After a eternity, they pulled back as Benny smiled and giggled at Ethan's blush.

"And I've been waiting to do that for so long. Let's go home E...it's been waiting for you," Benny said as he took Ethan's hand and they both began to run down the narrow dirt road towards the city. The ocean crashing in the distance as the sun moved overhead, beginning to mark it's decent towards night as the happy couple ran together finally happy.


End file.
